


Foam Heart Cappuccino (I like you a LATTE)

by MinAnna143



Series: You’re as sweet as a caramel macchiato! [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hyungwon is a damn mess, M/M, coffee shop AU, hoseok is a dirty flirt, hoseok is a senior, hyungwon is a sophomore, hyungwon is just so flustered, soft bois, some dirty humor, we are a hyungwonho family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAnna143/pseuds/MinAnna143
Summary: Chae Hyungwon is the actual personification of death and unhappiness in the mornings. That's why he oh so carefully budgets enough money to get his favorite cappuccino every morning, so he can survive the day. It doesn't help that 5 days out of the week, at the ungodly hour of 6 A.M. the cute barista, Hoseok, gives him that damned smile that makes his heart race too fast this early in the morning. And he also happens to make a foam heart on every single cappuccino Hyungwon orders from him.





	1. I'm soy into you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyBoyParkJimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyParkJimin/gifts).



> My girlfriend, BabyBoyParkJimin , asked for fluff. And I delivered.

_Too freaking early._

 

That's Chae Hyungwon's first thought every single morning his alarm wakes him up at 5:45 A.M. He doesn't understand why he let Minhyuk talk him into taking morning classes. Something about he can take a nap and then Hyungwon can copy his notes later. Nonetheless, _fuck mornings_. 

 

Hyungwon, with the loudest groan anyone has ever heard, rolls himself out of bed, dramatically tearing up when his feet touch the cold floor, because he could be sleeping right now. But instead, he slowly moves to the bathroom to use the toilet, brush his teeth, and do something with his actual floof of hair. He even gathers enough energy this morning to slap on some BB cream and eyeliner. That's much more of an improvement than yesterday. Granted, yesterday was one of Hoseok's days off. Who is this Hoseok character you ask? Just the son of the owner of Lee's Café, Hyungwon's  _favourite_ coffee shop. Whether it be because of the coffee itself or because of Hoseok, Hyungwon will take to his grave.

 

Hoseok is a senior at the same college Hyungwon is currently attending, Seoul National University, with a beautiful gummy smile that makes hearts melt, and a voice that soothes babies to sleep at night. Maybe Hyungwon is being a bit dramatic, but the point is, Hoseok is a god damned angel who always smiles at Hyungwon and makes him  _feel things_ at 6 A.M. that no human should feel. Just thinking about him gets the silver haired boy's heart racing. 

 

10 minutes later, with the thought of Hoseok's smile in mind, Hyungwon is barreling out the door, wallet in his hand, and sliding his backpack on, making his way to the coffee shop he visits every morning. 

 

When he steps in, the first thing he smells is the mouth watering smell of the coffee that will get him through his day. The first thing he sees, however, is Hoseok, in his usual uniform, white button up with the first 2 buttons undone, black form fitting pants that hug his ass just right, and a long apron. What is different today though, is the black velvet choker sitting on his neck, hugging his adam's apple just shy of too fucking tight. Hyungwon chokes a little. 

 

By the time he's made it to the front of the line, he's thought of at least 100 different scenarios of Hoseok wearing that choker in many different positions, doing many different things-

 

"Hyungwonnie! Good morning! That shirt is very becoming on you!-" He lowers his voice. "If I were on you, I'd be coming too." 

 

The tall boy actually chokes this time. Did he forget to mention that his morning, 5 days a week, starts with Hoseok telling him the dirtiest joke he can think of, just to make Hyungwon a flustered mess? 

 

"G-Good morning Hoseok, thanks for the.. compliment I guess? Can I just have my usual please?" The tired boy asks in a small voice, never giving Hoseok the satisfaction of hearing his voice cracks when he's this flustered. He begins pulling out exact change before the boy even touches the register. 

 

"Of course! I'll have it out for you in a few minutes hot stuff!" The brown haired barista winks at him, just to watch Hyungwon's cheeks turn into a beautiful shade of cherry, before taking his money, and motioning for him to wait by the other end of the counter. The boy then moves from the counter, and calls Jooheon, a whiny red haired boy, to come fill in for him, while he makes Hyungwon's cappuccino. Every single morning, no matter what he's doing, the barista will always make  _Hyungwon's_ drink, and no one else's. He even once heard from Jooheon, that the boy doesn't even know how to make coffee, he had to ask his mom to teach him to make a cappuccino, trying a million different times, before he finally got it, just to make it for Hyungwon every morning. 

 

Hyungwon cried in the bathroom that morning instead of taking notes, because that boy was the embodiment of perfection. 

 

"Hyungwon!" 

 

The sound of his name out of the older boy's beautiful mouth snaps him from his thoughts, and he looks up to meet his soft brown eyes, his heart thumping madly. The whole world seems to stop for a moment, and it's only the two of them left. 

 

"I hope you have a great day cutie pie, I'll see you tomorrow!" Hoseok grazes his hand unapologetically and gives him another wink, turning Hyungwon into a flustered mess yet again, before turning back to his job at the register, shooing Jooheon away.

 

Hyungwon takes a deep breath, and gives Hoseok one more longing look, before going to sit at his usual table, and staring long and hard at the cappuccino in front of him. Every morning since Hyungwon met Hoseok for the first time, the older boy has made Hyungwon's cappuccino with a large foam heart in the center of it. Sometimes he'll write little things with his stir stick, like "You're so cute!" or "Have a great day!" Sometimes even, "You're hotter than this coffee!". Today, his cappuccino was bare though, and part of Hyungwon is thankful. He doesn't know if he could handle anymore heart palpitations. 

 

A few minutes later, Hyungwon discovers it. 

 

There's messy writing scribbled onto the napkin below his saucer, resulting in the boy having to reach for his glasses out of his backpack to read what it says. 

 

'They call me coffee boy cause I grind so fine. ;) Would you like a sample? Text me. 334-348-2829 xx 

    -Hoseok'

 

 

What.

The.

Fuck.

 

 

The silver haired boy almost screams in disbelief, his cheeks a burning red, as he whips his phone out, saving the number, before he is blowing up Minhyuk's phone, screaming about the napkin and the damned barista, even sending him a picture, but blurring out the number because he doesn't trust that little bitch.

 

Minhyuk responds with much more enthusiasm than Hyungwon hoped for, going as far to tell him to "Hop on that dick, and then cuddle him to death!! :O" 

 

Hyungwon needs better friends.

 

 

On his way to class that morning, Hyungwon texts the boy, his fingers trembling and his heart pounding as he sends the message.

 

**To: Hoseok (My wet dream)**

**6:13 A.M.**

I like my baristas like I like my coffee. Hot, sweet, and creamy. Good thing you're just what I ordered.

    -Hyungwon

 

 

 

The tall boy sweats through his whole first period, leg bouncing up and down anxiously as he waits for his phone to vibrate on his desk, notifying him that Hoseok has texted back. He barely pays attention through the lecture, Minhyuk's rants going completely unheard, as well as the professor's voice, because oh my god did Hyungwon say something wrong? The silver haired boy thinks he might faint.

 

When he's walking out of the lecture room, his phone vibrates, nearly stopping his heart. He fumbles to get it out of his pocket, almost dropping it in his struggle. 

 

His heart races as he reads Hoseok's reply.

 

 

**From: Hoseok (My wet dream)**

**7:10 A.M.**

 

I'm soy into you. Can I pick you up tonight at 8? ;)

 

 

 

Hyungwon might faint.


	2. I think about you a latte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date arrives faster than Hyungwon realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did we like my puns?! Be sure to prepare yourself, cause I got more coming out- all hot and steamy! ;)

_SHIT._

 

Hyungwon stared at the clock like it grew a third head. It was 7:02 P.M. and he just got out of the shower! His life is  _over_ and this is the  _end._  Okay maybe he's being a bit dramatic, but that's not the point right now, get it together Hyungwon, damn. 

 

Let's rewind this a little shall we?

 

After Hyungwon received that text from Hoseok, he went into an absolute panic, resulting in Minhyuk and him having to ditch class, because despite all of the designer clothes filling the tall boy's closet to the brim,  _he didn't have anything to wear!!!_

 

So they went on their merry way to go into the center of the city, and do some last minute shopping. It was only 9 in the morning, he had 11 hours until his date, but did that stop Hyungwon from panicking? You bet your sweet ass it didn't. He drags Minhyuk from store to store, forcing the boy to give an opinion on every single article of clothing he tried on, and even called in reinforcements. At around noon, when Hyungwon had lost most of his sanity, and could barely put two matching colors together, Minhyuk had called his boyfriend, Yoo Kihyun, a photography major, in for back up. Kihyun had just gotten out of class when he received Minhyuk's SOS message, and rushed into the city as quick as he could to assist.

 

When he got there, he was less than amused.

 

"You texted me in a panic, because the stick was going crazy over a  _date?"_

 

Apparently those were fighting words, because Hyungwon whipped around from the rack he was fiddling with, to glare down at Kihyun.

 

"Well excuse me, short ass, but you didn't ever have to live through this panic, you and Minhyuk started fucking as soon as you met and it just evolved from there!" Hyungwon raises his voice, looks around, and then lowers it at the end of his sentence, because a middle aged lady pushing a stroller gave him a dirty look.

 

Minhyuk and Kihyun share a look, before they both shrug their shoulders, muttering in unison, "true."

 

Kihyun becomes much more helpful after that.

 

In fact, he picked out a really great outfit for Hyungwon, who was suffering from "I-need-mix-matched-patterns-itis".

 

Hyungwon gaped at himself in the mirror, when he had the full getup on, not even recognizing himself after so many brutal hours in and out the dressing room. He's in tight fitted black pants, made of some sort of soft suit material that makes his legs look so slender and like they go on for days. He is wearing a simple black and white vertical striped button down, tucked into his pants, and with the buttons slightly undone. The shirt is a little too big on him, but it really goes with the look. He’s wearing a simple thin silver chain necklace resting against his prominent collar bones, which makes them pop very nicely. He has sleek black shoes on, with black dress socks that cover his bony ankles. The staple piece though, is his long black coat, that hangs down to his upper calves, making his figure look slender and fit, and ultimately tying the whole outfit together.

 

Kihyun really outdid himself this time. 

 

Hyungwon purchases all of the clothes, along with a vanilla peppermint cologne, practically throwing his credit card at the lady when he glances at the time, 4:00 P.M. Have they really been out that long?! Hyungwon blanches. _And then he runs all the way home._

 

Now we're back to present time.

 

The tall boy has never rushed through his hair and makeup so fast in his entire life. He blow-dries his hair, on high heat, until it's fluffy and malleable, quickly using a bit of gel to style it so it's parted to the left, and exposing a good amount of forehead. Then he reapplies BB cream and eyeliner, adding some flavored lip tint and just a bit of mascara too, to emphasize his plump lips and doe eyes respectively. 

 

At 7:51 P.M. Hyungwon rushes into his room to put his clothes on, almost tripping over his long legs as he pulls his pants on. He's spraying on cologne and slipping on his dress shoes at 7:59 P.M.

 

A minute later, there's a knock on his door. Hoseok sure did find his dorm easily, normally when he texts people his address, they show up late, complaining about being lost in the clusterfuck of dorms on campus. Hyungwon has to take a few deep breaths, maybe he smacks himself in the face once or twice to calm down, don't judge him, before he makes his way to the door, opening it slowly.

 

What waits for him on the other side, has his heart stopping and then pounding louder than it ever has before. 

 

Hyungwon might faint _part two_.


	3. A cup of Hyungwon, extra soft, please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date that Hoseok and Hyungwon have been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pulling some influences of this date from the "From Zero Inst. MV". If you need any visual references, go check it out!! <3

_Oh my god._

 

That's the first thought that runs through both boy's heads when they see each other. 

  
Hyungwon feels like he's going to die. 

 

Hoseok is wearing a slightly oversized white cotton shirt, with 3 buttons at the very top, which he left unbuttoned. His legs are literally wrapped in the tightest black jeans Hyungwon has ever seen, and he can only bet that his ass looks so-

 

_Anyways._

 

He's wearing simple black vans, and has a cute little gold necklace that dips under the neckline of his shirt. The real heart-stopping piece though, is the black, thin frame glasses perched on his cute upturned nose, making his eyes look stunning and his cheekbones extra prominent. 

 

Hyungwon is  _definitely_ going to die.

 

"You...Oh my god, you look amazing Hoseok, I'm feeling a little breathless.." The tall boy practically wheezes out the sentence, completely awestruck at the pure beauty standing in front of him. How in the hell did this happen? Hyungwon must have been a hero in another life, because there's no way he's earned a date with such a catch in this lifetime. 

 

"When..When I saw you I lost my tongue. Can I put yours in my mouth instead?" Hoseok barely gets his sentence out, a greasy smile on his face to mask the fact that his heart might beat straight out of his chest if he looks at Hyungwon any longer, his knees beginning to feel weak. 

 

Hyungwon turns an ungodly shade of red, and hits Hoseok's shoulder roughly, embarrassment and admiration filling his body to the brim, and he almost feels like he can't breathe. Oh wait, he isn't breathing, Jesus Hyungwon man the hell up.

 

"You're.. so.. wow, okay we need to go before I die anymore inside. What do you have planned?" The silver haired boy asks, curious as to where the barista is taking him. To which, he only gets a smirk in reply, Hoseok tells him that he has no intention on telling the younger boy where they're going, that he'll just have to see when they get there. Hyungwon sighs dramatically, nothing new, and lets himself be led out of his dorm, barely remembering to shut and lock his door, before he's pulled down to the older boy's car.

 

Hoseok, ever the gentleman, holds the car door open for Hyungwon, shutting it gently behind him when the tall boy settles in, before jogging over to his side, sliding in smoothly, starting the car, and taking off to their mysterious destination. Conversation flows surprisingly easy between them, when it's not Hoseok making dirty jokes and Hyungwon turning into a big flustered mess. They talk about anything and everything, ranging from school, Hyungwon learns that Hoseok is a dance major, to family, Hoseok learns that Hyungwon is a big momma's boy and would kill for her cooking, to their friends, they have a bet over which group of friends is the worst, both equally convinced that they'd win. 

 

Before Hyungwon realizes it, the car has stopped, and there's a bunch of pretty lights being cast from the destination into the car. 

 

A carnival!

 

The tall boy gapes at the huge carnival in front of him, beautifully lit to perfection on a dark night such as this, with so many attractions and games and food stands, Hyungwon is in awe. This also happens to be such a cliché that the silver haired boy can't believe he's about to share it with a boy he's been crushing on for months. The brunette seems to be feeding off of his excitement, quickly ushering Hyungwon out of the car, and to the gates, where he doesn't even let Hyungwon grab his wallet out of his pocket, before he gives his credit card to the worker in the booth. The sight gives the younger boy such sugar daddy vibes that he has to take a moment to calm down before he drools everywhere.

 

Hyungwon hadn't noticed until now that the boy had been carrying a camera bag with him this whole time, and his insides absolutely  _melt._ That is the most boyfriend thing Hyungwon has ever seen, and he is so freaking soft right now, don't touch him. The shorter boy breaks him out of his haze, pulling him along, asking him sweetly what he'd like to do first, and Hyungwon decides on the balloon shooting game, wanting to win Hoseok a little stuffed animal from the booth. 

 

Turns out, they win something for each other. 

 

The whole date passes by in a blur, from riding roller coasters, The lanky boy learns right after they're strapped in that Hoseok is very afraid of heights and he comfortingly hold the scared boy's hand on the ride, to getting themselves drawn by an artist, the picture looked  _nothing_ like them, but they kept it anyways, to even playing more games and winning more prizes for each other, they had to visit the car often because their hands would get too full. 

 

Throughout the night, Hoseok took about a billion pictures, mostly of Hyungwon, making the flustered boy pose with different objects, or instruct him to stand in front of certain things " _for the aesthetics."_

 

Anyone with two working eyes could see the fond, adoring looks the boys were throwing each other all night, Hoseok even capturing one unknowingly on his camera, when he thought Hyungwon was looking at beautiful scenery behind him. The short boy would later come to find out that Hyungwon was looking directly at him. 

 

In present time, the carnival is about to close, and the two flirting boys decided to finish their night off with the Ferris wheel. They both agreed it was very typical, but they couldn't pass up the opportunity.  Hyungwon even promised to hold Hoseok's hand so he wouldn't be scared. So here they are, seated in their individual cart, as the ride begins to lift off, both boys staring in awe at the scenery outside the little window, hands clasped firmly together. The city of Seoul was truly a sight to behold at night, and it seemed to take both boy's breath away. 

 

Somehow though, their attention shifted from the view at the top of the ride, to each other, their gazes intense, and passionate. They're slowly drifting closer together, two pairs of eyes flutter closed, as their lips just barely graze each other-

 

The ride jolts and comes to a stop.

 

Hoseok lets out a loud gasp of terror, clinging on to Hyungwon, while the taller boy blinks his eyes open, confused as to what's going on. He tries to look down to see what's going on, but all he can see is another carrier below theirs. 

 

A voice appears on speakers they didn't know were built into the carrier.

 

" ** _We're sorry everyone, we seem to be having some technical difficulty. There is nothing to be concerned about, we should have the ride fixed in about 10-20 minutes."_**  

 

They stare at each other in utter disbelief. It would be just their luck that on their first date, they get stuck 200 feet in the air, in a small space, awkwardly trying to recover from their almost first kiss.

 

Hoseok seems to be thinking about something for a few moments, Hyungwon watching curiously, as many emotions pass over the boy's face, and as he chews on his lip thoughtfully. Finally, thank fuck, he opens his mouth to speak, sparing Hyungwon of any more anxious thoughts.

 

"Hyungwon..I like you..a latte. Will you be my boyfriend?" Hoseok asks, seemingly gaining confidence as he finishes his sentence.

 

The boy in question is absolutely floored, his entire face, ears, and even some of his chest turn a dark red, and he's sputtering out some indistinguishable nonsense, but all Hoseok needs to hear amidst all that is Hyungwon's mumble of "I don't know why you'd want to date  _me,_ but absolutely yes-" before he's cutting him off with placing a passionate kiss on the boys plump lips, thanking the heavens that he  _finally_ gets to do this, he's been imagining this since the day he met the lanky boy.

 

Hyungwon  _really really_ might faint,  _part three._


	4. The sweetness at the bottom of the mug!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Hoseok end their first date; in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwonho is my reason for living. What's yours? Comment below!

_It goes from a simple kiss to a passionate makeout session._

 

Before Hyungwon can even grasp in his mind that he's kissing his long term crush for the first time, the older boy slips his warm tongue into Hyungwon's mouth, and  _oh._

 

_**Oh.** _

 

Hyungwon forgets everything else, and kisses back with just as much passion. They can't even seem to pull apart from air, just keeping their mouth pressed against one another's, kissing like they were both starving, little sounds from both boys filling the space of the cart.

  
Just when things started getting a little  _heavier  _than expected, the cart jolts again, forcing the boys to pull apart with a loud  **smack** of lips, followed by heavy panting, and shy glances. 

 

"You're.. You're a whole ass wet dream Hoseok. I'm glad that we finally stop dancing around each other." Hyungwon states honestly, unashamedly staring at the boys pink,  _pink_ lips from all that kissing. 

 

"I'm so glad too. The amount of wet dreams I was having was ridiculous at my age. You're my wildest fantasy Chae Hyungwon." Hoseok breathes, giving him a sly smile, and a wink. Hyungwon reddens under the praise, and hits Hoseok's firm chest softly. 

 

They eventually end up getting off the ride, both of them relishing in the fact that they went on single and came off a couple. The magic of Ferris wheels is no joke. Seriously, get yourself a Ferris wheel and your crush on it ASAP. 

 

When they're back in the car, Hoseok grabs Hyungwon's hand, holding it over the gear shift, and drives all the way to the taller boy's dorm, occasionally looking over to smile fondly at the blushing boy, who can't seem to stop staring at their intertwined hands. Hoseok adores him. Hyungwon admires him right back. 

 

The older boy pulls into Hyungwon's dorm parking area, and hops out, quickly running over to open the tall boy's door for him, grabbing his hand and helping him out the car, only to kiss said hand once Hyungwon closes the car door behind him. 

 

"You're such a gentleman, I can't even believe how well you treated me tonight Hoseok, I had so much fun. Thank you so much, you're the best. I really really like you." Hyungwon rambles adorably the whole walk from the car to his dorm room door, their clasped hands swinging between them, both of them smiling shyly at each other in random intervals. 

 

They turn to face each other in front of the door, savoring these last moment with each other, on their  _first date of many to come,_ being cute and flustered and absolutely disgusting. They're going to be  _that_ couple, Hyungwon can already feel it. 

 

"Goodnight Hoseokkie. Please text me and tell me that you got home safe." Hyungwon smiles gently at him, pulling the brunette's smaller hand up to kiss is softly. 

 

Hoseok flushes, and smiles back with his beautiful gummy smile. 

 

"Of course beautiful. Goodnight, my love." 

 

Hoseok leans up to press a feather-light kiss on the silver haired boy's full lips, taking just a second to remember how they feel against his before pulling away, and giving him a wink. 

 

"See you tomorrow morning cutie pie!" The boy waves, and turns around with a grin, leaving Hyungwon leaning against the door, starstruck, watching him walk away.

 

 

Later, when Hyungwon is makeup free, in his soft cotton pajamas, still wearing the smile Hoseok left him with, his phone chimes along with a loud vibration, catching the attention of the silver haired man. He picks it up, and his smile only widens. 

 

 

**From: Hoseok (My Boyfriend <3)**

**12:34 A.M.**

 

I just got home beautiful. I can't stop thinking about you. You're my dream hunk of man. You're so sexy.

Am I being expresso enough for you? ;)  
  


Sleep well Hyungwonnie. See you tomorrow, my love. <3

 

Hyungwon won't faint this time. He only swoons, because now he has the man of his dreams to catch him.


	5. Moodboards!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful moodboards made by my lovely girlfriend BabyBoyParkJimin !! Also, follow me on twt for angst and selca days ㅇㅅㅇ

<https://twitter.com/zerensahoe/status/1038243383347748865?s=21>

 

enjoy!! ㅇㅅㅇ


End file.
